The Ancient Shrine One: Coloardo
by pgcoolforever
Summary: The First Season Of The Ancient Shrine... The Brand New Reality Series!
1. Episode 1

Host Carter: 20 kids from all across America will travel here to Colorado for a brand new adventure. They have no idea what to expect... And neither do you! This is the start of a brand new series that may end up being the best reality show yet. This is The Ancient Shrine!

*Theme Song Starts*

20 Kids *Shows The Group Of 20 On the Boat*

4 Teams *Shows The Logos of Each Team*

Tough Challenges *Shows A 5 people running through the forest*

Drama *Shows A Girl Crying and covering her face*

1 Host *Shows Carter*

1 Winner *Shows all the contestants one by one*

This is... The Ancient Shrine Colorado!

*Shows The Board*

Host Carter: These 20 contestants are almost at their destination. They will live in 2 different huts and will be divided into 4 different teams. How will they get along? Find out!

*Camera Pans to The Front of The Boat*

Kathy: Hey I'm Kathy and I am 13

Richard: Hi I'm Richard and I'm 15. People say I am good looking. I say I know. I am here to win and I am not just a pretty face

Malaina: Hey I'm Malaina and I'm 14

Dylan: Was sup? I'm Dylan and I'm 15. I think I may be the cool one here. I am up to date on the newest trends and music... I think I will work well with my teammate...

Briana: Hey I'm Briana and I'm 15

Bryan: Hey I'm Bryan and I am 12 years old

Nicole: My name is Nicole and I am 15. I think I will do good in the physical challenges... I play soccer and basketball so I am pretty fit and prepared for this game...

Tyson: My name is Tyson and I am 15. I think I will be a favourite out here just cause of my name. I think people consider the name Tyson as a cool name... I think Tyson is a pretty dope name myself.

Lisa: Hey I'm Lisa and I'm 12. I want to prove to people that I am not the dumb, nerdy looking, young girl. I am pretty smart and strong if I set my mind to it. I think I have a pretty good chance in this game...

Carson: Carson, and 15.

*Shows The Back of The Boat*

Sammy: Yo Yo Yo! Sammy's in the house! I'm 12 years old and I am probably the coolest hippest girl out here.

Blaze: My name is Blaze and I'm 15. I am going to Blaze past everyone in this competition and win!

Tanya: Hey I'm Tanya and I am 15

Jim: Jim, and I am 14 years old.

Leslie: My name is Leslie and I'm 14. My brother Bone has prepared me for this completely. He was on a show just like this and ended up with the win. I am here to prove that I am just as strong!

Hennry: Hey I'm Hennry and I'm 15

Lola: Hi I'm Lola and I am 12

Logan: The names Logan and I'm 15

Lita: Hi I'm Lita and I am 12. I hope this doesn't turn into a popularity contest cause my whole life through Grade School has been a popularity contest and I can gurentee you High School will be just like that...

Dustin: Hey I'm Dustin and I am 15.

*Shows Boat Ariving at Colorado*

Blaze: Sweet!

Nicole: We're here!

Kathy: Awesome!

*Shows Contestants On the beach with Host Carter*

Host Carter: Welcome to Colorado and The Ancient Shrine!

*Everyone Claps*

Host Carter: Here's what will happen during the next 3 weeks. You will be split into 4 teams of 5

*Everyone looks around having an idea of who they want to be with*

Host Carter: Then each day there will be a challenge. Mostly immunity challenges where the winning team can choose another team that will go over there

*Carter Points and Everyone Looks*

Host Carter: That right their far across the island is the Ancient Shrine where the show got it's name from. After each challenge the chosen team will go there and there will be a vote and one person will randomly be eliminated... So go ahead and go to your huts and I will meet you back here for the team decision.

*Contestants run off*

Dustin: Are those our huts?

Carson: Their freaking awesome!

Kathy: They are wonderful!

Dustin *Confessional*: When I saw our huts I was stunned. They were beautiful. Well at least the outside was

*Dustin enters guys hut*

Dustin: You're kiding me! Wood beds? No way I'm not staying here!

Blaze: You're going to give up a chance for a grand prize just because you have to sleep on wood?

Dustin: I love wood!

Blaze: Uh Huh...

*In The Girls Huts*

Nicole: I'm so curious about the teams...

Kathy: Me to... I hope I get put on a strong team...

Lita: I hope me an Richard are together

Tanya: Me to! He is so dreamy.

Briana: To bad... He is mine

Sammy: No way gurlfriend! He has my name written all over him. And my kisses

Nicole *Confessional*: I admit... Richard is hot but seriously... I think I want him gone... I think the girls will be more focused in him then the game...

*Shows Contestants Meeting Carter on the beach*

Host Carter: Well everyone. It is time to divide you into the 4 teams. When I call your name move to this platform here. Dylan

*Dylan moves*

Host Carter: Blaze

*Blaze Moves and high fives Dylan*

Host Carter: Lita

Lita: Sweet!

*Lita Moves*

Host Carter: Lola

*Lola moves and Hugs Lita*

Lita *Confessional*: At that moment my heart stopped and I was thinking "Please Be Richard. Please Be Richard"

Host Carter: and Tyson

*Lita looks disappointed*

Lita *Confessional*: I guess Tyson is okay...

*Shows The First Team of Blaze, Dylan, Lita, Lola, and Tyson*

Host Carter: From this moment on you 5 are the Shark Team!

*They look proud*

Blaze: Sweet! We are sharks!

Host Carter: When I call your name stand on this platform here. Malaina

*Malaina moves*

Host Carter: Tanya

*Tanya and Malaina hug*

Host Carter: Hennry

*Hennry joins team*

Host Carter: Carson

*Hennry and Carson fist pound*

Host Carter: and... Kathy

Kathy: Yay!

*Kathy joins group as the camera pans to their team*

Host Carter: From this moment on you are the Scorpion Team!

Hennry: That works for me!

Host Carter: 2 more teams. When I call your name step on this platform. Dustin, Jim, Briana, Lisa

*They All Move*

Briana *Confessional*: Richard better join us!

Host Carter: And Richard!

Briana: Yes!

*Briana, and Lisa hug Richard*

Host Carter: You are now known as the Snake Team!

*Shows The Snake Team*

Host Carter: The rest of you... Leslie, Nicole, Bryan, Logan, and Sammy. Welcome to the Hawk team!

*They all hug and go on platform*

Host Carter: Well now we have the four teams... We are now having our first mission. Your team will be tied up and have to retrieve your team flag from inside the forest. The first team to get their team flag will win the power to send one team to The Ancient Shrine. Everyone ready?

*Everyone Nods*

Host Carter: Okay then! Let's get you tied up!

*Shows Teams Tied up and ready to start*

Host Carter: Okay teams! On your marks! Get set! Go!

*Teams run into the forest*

Host Carter: Their flags are seperated in different areas!

*Shows Snake Logo*

Dustin: Come on we can get this!

Richard: Just search for what we are looking for.

*Briana Stares at Richard*

Briana: I already found what I'm looking for

Jim: Focus!

*Shows Hawk Logo*

Leslie: We got this guys!

Bryan: We totally do!

Nicole: Just keep up everyone!

*Shows Scorpion logo*

Carson: Where could the flags be?

Malaina: No idea! Just keep looking!

*Shows Shark Logo*

Blaze: Anyone see it yet?

Dylan: Nope not yet...

Lita: Nothing...

Lola: Notta

Tyson: Wait there's a flag over there!

Blaze: Is it Shark?

*Shark team runs to flag*

Dylan: Dang! Hawk!

*Shows Snake Team Running*

Dustin: Come on! We got to win this!

Lisa: This is so hard! We have no idea where it could be!

Richard: Just keep searching!

*Shows Hawk Team*

Nicole: Where could it be?

Sammy: No idea!

Leslie: Could be anywhere...

*Shows Shark Team*

Dylan: Another flag!

Blaze: Hopefully this one is ours!

*Shark team runs to flag*

Lola: Yes!

Lita: Run back!

*Shark Team grabs flag and starts to run*

*Shows Carter at the beach as Shark team runs in with the flag*

Host Carter: Oh! *Takes Out Loudspeaker* Everyone come back in! Shark team has won!

*Everyone arrives in*

Host Carter: Okay! Shark team! You ended up winning the first challenge! You will be deciding which team will be heading to the Ancient Shrine. At the Ancient Shrine one person will be going home. Here is a map for each team.

*Host Carter hands out maps*

Host Carter: These are maps to get you to your new team camps... Meet back here in an hour and we will find out Shark Team's decision

*Shows Scorpion Logo*

Carson: We did really good today.

Malaina: We did didn't we...

Hennry: Hopefully we don't get sent to the Ancient Shrine...

Kathy: There's our camp!

Tanya: Sweet!

*Shows Snake Team in Their Camp*

Dustin: Who do you think they will send?

Richard: I think Hawk...

Lisa: ya... From what I heard they did really well...

*Hawk Team Talks in Their Camp*

Nicole: We did really good today.

Bryan: Ya... Considering we had no idea where the flag would be...

Leslie: Yup! Let's hope they don't send us tonight...

*Shark Team Talks at their huts*

Dylan: So who should we send?

Blaze: I don't know... Scorpion and Hawk both seem like strong teams...

Lita: Those are the two I would have said...

*Shark Team Talks more and makes a decision. Teams then meet Carter at beach*

Host Carter: Todays mission really proved who has the best speed and searching skills. Shark, you actually ended up finding two flag. The first of them being Hawk. When you found Hawk's flag did you think it would be impossible to keep searching for yours?

Lola: Well finding Hawks flag sort of gave us a little boost proving that it is very much possible to find the flags... When we found our flag I think we just burst into cheer because the search would be over...

Host Carter: Okay then... Now it is time to find out who you will be sending on the long walk across the beach to the Ancient Shrine. You have all packed your bags... And now five of you will take them and walk to the Ancient Shrine... Okay Tyson... This is all riding on you... Which team will be going to the Ancient Shrine?

Tyson: Well it is sort of hard to tell which team is strongest at this point but we looked at who was on each team... We figured that... Scorpion was the strongest. So Scorpion will be heading to The Ancient Shrine tonight...

*Carson looks shocked as Tanya and Kathy begin to cry and hug*

Host Carter: Okay! Scorpion team... Come with me to The Ancient Shrine... The rest of you head back to your camps...

*3 Teams Leave and Camera Pans to Scorpion and Carter walking to the Ancient Shrine*

*After a long walk they reach the Shrine*

Host Carter: This is the Ancient Shrine... This is the main place you do not want to be at... You are the first up here ever and are the first to know how this works... All of your names have already been written down on a piece of paper. In a moment you will all take a vote of who you want to leave. All the names written will be put into the shrine along with the 5 original names. The shrine will then randomly spit out a piece of paper. If that paper says your name then you are out. The rest will be safe... So Tanya go ahead and vote first...

*Tanya walks up to the shrine*

Tanya: I chose Hennry because to me he is the weakest person from our tribe and if he is gone I think we can do much better in challenges...

*Malaina walks up to the shrine*

Malaina: Kathy... You are for sure the weakest and we really don't need you...

*Kathy walks up to the shrine*

Kathy: Hennry... Me and Tanya are voting together tonight and agree that you are for sure the weakest...

*Carson walks up to the shrine*

Carson: Tanya... You are slowing down our team... That's all I can say...

*Hennry walks up to the shrine*

Hennry: Kathy... You were slow in todays challenge and if you weren't here I think we could have won the mission....

Host Carter: Okay! I will now put all the votes in the back of the Shrine along with the 5 original names..

*Host Carter Puts Votes In Back of Shrine*

Host Carter: Okay... The votes have been cast, the name that comes out will be going home. Once the name has been given the decision is final and the loosing person will take that boat over there to the sacred Loosers Island. Here we go.

*Host Carter Clicks a Button and The Shrine makes noise. A piece of paper comes out the front*

Host Carter: Okay let's open this up... Oh wow! Okay... The first person eliminated from The Ancient Shrine Colorado is...

*Everyone looks nervous*

Host Carter: Kathy!

*Kathy begins to cry again and covers her face. Her team comes to hug her*

Host Carter: Kathy... You played a wonderful game and you will not be forgotten. Thank you for playing. Kathy, the Shrine has spoken.

Kathy: Thanks Carter!

*Scorpion Team hugs Kathy*

*Kathy Leaves on Boat while waving. Team waves back*

Host Carter: Okay... Your team and the Shrine chose for Kathy to be out... Anyone could have really been out tonight... Go back to your camp and I will see you for tomorrows mission! Good night!

*Scorpion Team starts to walk back to camp*

Tanya *Confessional*: Awww... I really wanted Kathy to stay in... We were good friends and I think we could have done well together...

BONUS CLIP

Richard *Confessional*: Does it feel weird to have all the girls chasing me? Does it feel weird to have all the girls crazy about me? Does it feel weird that they all want to marry me? Haha! Don't make me laugh! That's what we were made for. It's life!

End of Episode 1

The Shark Team: Dylan, Blaze, Tyson, Lola, and Lita The Scorpion Team: Tanya, Malaina, Carson, and Hennry The Snake Team: Dustin, Jim, Richard, Lisa, and Briana The Hawk Team: Nicole, Sammy, Leslie, Bryan, and Logan

*end credits begin*

Kathy: I think I learned from this experience to not trust everyone except your true friends... I thought my team really liked me but I guess I was wrong... I would definately do this again if I could... What an aweseome experience! 


	2. Episode 2

The Shark Team: Dylan, Blaze, Tyson, Lola, and Lita The Scorpion Team: Tanya, Malaina, Carson, and Hennry The Snake Team: Dustin, Jim, Richard, Lisa, and Briana The Hawk Team: Nicole, Sammy, Leslie, Bryan, and Logan

Host Carter: Last time on The Ancient Shrine... 20 kids arrived to Colorado where they would be split into 4 teams of 5. Once the teams were made the teams had to find their team flag in a forest. The Shark Team ended up getting their flag first. After a long decision they decided to send The Scorpion team to the Ancient Shrine. At the shrine Kathy and Hennry recieved the most votes. When all the votes plus 1 of each name (to give everyone the chance that they might be out) they were all added to the back of The Ancient Shrine. The name that came out was elimianted. Kathy was sent home after her name showed up. Today the final 19 players in their teams will compete in another Immunity Mission and another team will go to the Ancient Shrine... This is... The Ancient Shrine!

*Theme Song Starts*

20 Kids *Shows The Group Of 20 On the Boat*

4 Teams *Shows The Logos of Each Team*

Tough Challenges *Shows A 5 people running through the forest*

Drama *Shows A Girl Crying and covering her face*

1 Host *Shows Carter*

1 Winner *Shows all the contestants one by one*

This is... The Ancient Shrine Colorado!

*Shows the Scorpion Team in Their Camp*

Tanya: Hey, I'm just wondering... Why Kathy?

Malaina: Well she is definately the weakest...

Tanya: Yes but she would do well in the knowledge challenges...

Hennry: Look... The decision has been made... Everyone had the chance of going home... We don't even know if Kathy got the most votes... For all. we know she got none except for the starting vote...

Tanya: Ya... Right... Pretty sure she was voted...

*Shows Shark Team Talking*

Blaze: We definately have to win today or we will be sent...

Lita: Yes...

*Shows The Shark, Snake, and Hawk team walking in*

Host Carter: Scorpion team! Come on in!

*Scorpion team walks in and no one looks shocked*

Host Carter: Kathy, eliminated in the last Shrine meeting... Well today one more person will join her at the looser island. Your team will be tied to a rope that has been knotted around 3 logs. You will have to going in and out of those logs trying to get the rope completely untied. When your rope is fully untied you will be able to run far enough to reach your team flag and bring it back to me. First team to bring me their team flag will win the power to send a team to The Ancient Shrine.

*Everyone Looks Nervous*

Host Carter: Okay! Get ready!

*Shows Teams Tied Up*

Host Carter: Scorpion team has 4 players and everyone else has 5! Get ready! Get set! Go!

*Teams Start Going Through The Logs*

Host Carter: Hennry is just throwing himself through the logs!

*Shows Hennry jumping through the logs*

Dustin: Come on Jim! Go through!

Jim: This is to tough!

Richard: Keep going!

*Shows One Team Running To Try and Get The Flag but falling*

Host Carter: Oh! The shark team attempting to get the flag but don't make it!

Nicole: I think we're good!

*Hawk Team Runs and Grabs Flag and comes back*

Host Carter: Ohhh! As simple as that and Hawk wins! After going in and out of the logs Hawk team wins the power to send one team to The Ancient Shrine. Everyone head back to camp and meet back here in an hour...

*Shows Hark Logo*

Nicole: What do you all think?

Bryan: Well for me there are two ways to think about it... Send the Sharks because they are the strongest or send Scorpion to make them even less compeition...

Leslie: Both of those sound logical to me...

Sammy: So what will we be doing?

*Hawk team keeps on discussing while Shark team talks*

Dylan: They are probably sending us tonight...

Lola *Confessional*: Seeing as how we won yesterday our whole team is pretty sure that we are headed to the Ancient Shrine...

*Shows Teams Walking into the beach*

Host Carter: Okay... Today mission. Shark team thought they had it but they didn't have enough rope to make it all the way. Hawk team ended up winning... So Logan... Who is going to The Ancient Shrine?

Logan: Well there were two logical ways to go... The way we chose was... The Shark Tribe!

*Everyone except Shark teams looks happy*

Host Carter: Okay! Shark team... Come with me to The Ancient Shrine... The rest of you head back to your camps...

*3 Teams Leave and Camera Pans to Shark and Carter walking to the Ancient Shrine*

*After a long walk they reach the Shrine*

Host Carter: This is the Ancient Shrine... This is the main place you do not want to be at... All of your names have already been written down on a piece of paper. In a moment you will all take a vote of who you want to leave. All the names written will be put into the shrine along with the 5 original names. The shrine will then randomly spit out a piece of paper. If that paper says your name then you are out. The rest will be safe... So Dylan go ahead and vote first...

*Dylan Walks Up To The Shrine*

Dylan: I pick Blaze because I think he may be one of the weaker players...

*Blaze Walks Upto The Shrine*

Blaze: Lola... You are very weak and we could do so much better without you...

*Tyson Walks Up*

Tyson: Blaze... Not strong enough for our team...

*Lola Walks Up*

Lola: Blaze...

*Lita Walks Up*

Lita: Blaze!

Host Carter: Okay! I will now put all the votes in the back of the Shrine along with the 5 original names..

*Host Carter Puts Votes In Back of Shrine*

Host Carter: Okay... The votes have been cast, the name that comes out will be going home. Once the name has been given the decision is final and the loosing person will take that boat over there to the sacred Loosers Island. Here we go.

*Host Carter Clicks a Button and The Shrine makes noise. A piece of paper comes out the front*

Host Carter: Okay let's open this up... Oh wow! Okay... The second person eliminated from The Ancient Shrine Colorado is...

*Everyone looks nervous*

Host Carter: Lola!

*Everyone Looks Shocked and Lola Begins To Cry*

*Shark Team Comes To Hug Lola*

Host Carter: Lola... You played a great game and you will not be forgotten. Thank you for playing. Lola, the Shrine has spoken.

Lola: Thanks guys!

*Lola Leaves on Boat while waving. Team waves back*

Host Carter: Well it was anyones game tonight... Who knows how the votes turned out but it was probably more votes for Lola... Go back to your camp and I will see you for tomorrows mission! Good night!

Lita *Confessional*: Wow! I really thought Blaze was going... This game is full of surprises... I am going to have to work extra hard to stay in this game because I am the only girl left on my team...

End of Episode 1

The Shark Team: Dylan, Blaze, Tyson, and Lita The Scorpion Team: Tanya, Malaina, Carson, and Hennry The Snake Team: Dustin, Jim, Richard, Lisa, and Briana The Hawk Team: Nicole, Sammy, Leslie, Bryan, and Logan

*end credits begin*

Lola: That was a big surprise... I thought I was popular in my team but either my team thought otherwise or luck was not in my favour when it came down to The Shrines decision... 


	3. Episode 3

The Shark Team: Dylan, Blaze, Tyson, and Lita The Scorpion Team: Tanya, Malaina, Carson, and Hennry The Snake Team: Dustin, Jim, Richard, Lisa, and Briana The Hawk Team: Nicole, Sammy, Leslie, Bryan, and Logan

Host Carter: Last time on The Ancient Shrine. The final 19 players in their tribes played in another immunity mission. The Hark Team Won and sent the Shark Team up to th Shrine where Lola was eliminated. Today another person will be forced out all because of the Shrine... This is The Ancient Shrine!

*Theme Song Starts*

20 Kids *Shows The Group Of 20 On the Boat*

4 Teams *Shows The Logos of Each Team*

Tough Challenges *Shows A 5 people running through the forest*

Drama *Shows A Girl Crying and covering her face*

1 Host *Shows Carter*

1 Winner *Shows all the contestants one by one*

This is... The Ancient Shrine Colorado!  
*Shows Logo*

*Shows Shark Team in Camp*

Dylan *Confessional*: Well surprisingly we lost one of our stronger players... This is going to be a really big loss... We can't afford to head back to The Ancient Shrine...

Tyson: I can't believe Lola was eliminated...

Lita: Me neither...

*Everyone looks at Blaze*

Blaze: Okay, OKay I voted for her! But who did you all vote for?

*Everyone keeps quiet*

Blaze: Okay I see how this is going to be! Get rid of Blaze because he is weak! Well I've been working my butt off in these challenges!

*Shows Hawk Logo*

Nicole: I wonder who Shark voted off...

Bryan: Me to...

*Shows Hawk, Snake, and Scorpion meeting Carter*

Host Carter: Shark! Come on in!

*The Shark Team comes to the beach and everyone looks shocked*

Host Carter: Lola chosen at The Shrine last night... Today another one will be going

*Everyone looks around*

Host Carter: Here is how it will work... Each team has one large bucket that will need quite a bit of water to make it to the ground. Each team also has one small bucket. One member will start by running to the beach, filling water in their little bucket and pouring it into their big bucket. They will then hand of the smaller bucket to the next player who will do the same thing. Once your bucket is full enough it will drop to the ground meaning that you win the challenge. As you know the first team to finish will get to choose who goes to The Ancient Shrine tonight. Everyone ready?

*Everyone Nods*

Host Carter: Okay then! Get into position!

*Teams get ready*

Host Carter: Go!

*First person of each team starts to run*

Host Carter: It looks like Scorpion has the early lead!

*shows Carson a little in front of everyone else*

Host Carter: Carson reaches the water first and quickly gets water and turns fast around increasing his lead for his team!

*Shows Carson pouring water into his bucket and Malaina starts running. Slowly the other teams come in as well*

Host Carter: Scorpion is increasing their lead!

*Shows Someone Tripping*

Host Carter: Oh! Jim tripped dropping all the water he had! He is going to have to run back and get more!

*Time Passes*

Host Carter: You guys have been running for 5 minutes already and it is unclear who is in the lead...

*Shows Different Teams coming in to fill their buckets at different times*

Richard: Come on we got this!

Dylan: Hustle team! Hustle!

*Shows Teams Speeding up*

Host Carter: Everyone wants to win this!

*Shows A Bucket Falling to The Ground*

Host Carter: Oh! That's it! Scorpion team wins!

*Scorpion Team Cheers and Hugs*

Malaina: Yay!

*Shark Team Looks Disappointed and the other teams look nervous*

Host Carter: Scorpion team! You will be choosing the team that heads to The Ancient Shrine tonight... As you know one person from that team will be eliminated there... Everyone head back the their camps and I will see you all in an hour!

*Teams go back to camp. Shows Scorpion team*

Malaina: Sharks for sure right?

Carson: Yes!

*Shark team talks*

Lita: I am pretty sure they are going to send us tonight...

Blaze: Great! That means I'm going home!

Blaze *Confessional*: For some reason I am not a favourite in my group... I mean I work my butt off but just because I didn't win this for us doesn't mean I'm weak...

*Shows Hawk Team talking*

Nicole: I think there is a good chance they will send us...

Leslie: Ya... We still have all 5 members and have won a challenge already...

*Shows Teams Meeting Carter at the beach*

Host Carter: Todays mission seemed like a shift in power. The Scorpion Team has never won immunity yet so now they will be sending someone home... Hennry... From which team is someone going home from?

Hennry: Well we figured we are out for revenge so Shark Team is going up...

Host Carter: Shark team... This is your second trip in a row up there... Tonight your team will become 3... Come with me to The Ancient Shrine... The rest of you head back to your camps...

*3 Teams Leave and Camera Pans to Shark and Carter walking to the Ancient Shrine*

*After a long walk they reach the Shrine*

Host Carter: This is the Ancient Shrine... This is the main place you do not want to be at... All of your names have already been written down on a piece of paper. In a moment you will all take a vote of who you want to leave. All the names written will be put into the shrine along with the 5 original names. The shrine will then randomly spit out a piece of paper. If that paper says your name then you are out. The rest will be safe... So Dylan go ahead and vote first...

*Dylan Walks Up To The Shrine*

Dylan: Tyson... I think Blaze is right... He works so much harder then Tyson does...

*Blaze walks up to shrine*

Blaze: Tyson...

*Tyson Walks up to shrine*

Tyson: Blaze

*Lita walks up to shrine*

Lita: Blaze

Host Carter: Okay! I will now put all the votes in the back of the Shrine along with the 5 original names..

*Host Carter Puts Votes In Back of Shrine*

Host Carter: Okay... The votes have been cast, the name that comes out will be going home. Once the name has been given the decision is final and the loosing person will take that boat over there to the sacred Loosers Island. Here we go.

*Host Carter Clicks a Button and The Shrine makes noise. A piece of paper comes out the front*

Host Carter: Okay let's open this up... The third person eliminated from the Ancient Shrine is...

*Everyone Goes into a Group hug mode*

Host Carter: Tyson...

*Tyson and Lita look shocked and the other two smile*

Tyson: You two! I can't believe you betrayed me!

Blaze: Yeah like you betrayed me!

Host Carter: Tyson... You played a tough and great game and you will not be forgotten. Thank you for playing. Tyson, the Shrine has spoken.

Tyson: Well I can't believe this but I will still be rooting for you because you are my team... Sharks rule!

*Shark Team Hugs Tyson*

*Tyson Leaves on Boat*

Host Carter: Well as always it was anyones game tonight... Fate chose Tyson... Go back to your camp and I will see you for tomorrows mission! Good night!

Lita *Confessional*: Wow! It looks like I have to work extra hard because the other two people of my team seem to have formed some sort of alliance...

End of Episode 3

The Shark Team: Dylan, Blaze, and Lita The Scorpion Team: Tanya, Malaina, Carson, and Hennry The Snake Team: Dustin, Jim, Richard, Lisa, and Briana The Hawk Team: Nicole, Sammy, Leslie, Bryan, and Logan

*End Credits Begin*

Tyson: I gotta admit... I was totally blindsided by that... I really expected the whole team to vote for Blaze again... But life goes on... 


	4. Episode 4

The Shark Team: Dylan, Blaze, and Lita The Scorpion Team: Tanya, Malaina, Carson, and Hennry The Snake Team: Dustin, Jim, Richard, Lisa, and Briana The Hawk Team: Nicole, Sammy, Leslie, Bryan, and Logan

Host Carter: Last time on The Ancient Shrine... The final 18 players in their 4 teams played in yet another immunity challenge. The Scorpion Team came out with a win and for the second time in a row the Shark Team found themselves up at The Ancient Shrine. At the Shrine as a shock to some people Tyson was eliminated after his name came out of the shrine. Tonight the final 17 players fight in another immunity challenge and one more player will be leaving... This is The Ancient Shrine!

*Theme Song Starts*

20 Kids *Shows The Group Of 20 On the Boat*

4 Teams *Shows The Logos of Each Team*

Tough Challenges *Shows A 5 people running through the forest*

Drama *Shows A Girl Crying and covering her face*

1 Host *Shows Carter*

1 Winner *Shows all the contestants one by one*

This is... The Ancient Shrine Colorado!  
*Shows Logo*

*Shows Hark, Scorpion, and Snake meeting Carter*

Host Carter: Shark Team Come on In!

*Shark Team Walks In*

Host Carter: Tyson picked at the last Shrine meeting...

*Everyone Looks Shocked*

Host Carter: Todays mission is an obstacle course. You will all be tied together in you team and will have to climb over a rope ladder, slide down the slide, cross the monkey bars to the other side of the beach, go under a bamboo wall, grab your flag and make your way back. First team back with their team flag will win. Shark, literally today you have a bit of an advantage only having 3 of you to worry about... We will see how that pays off for you in todays challenge. Get into position!

*Everyone gets ready*

Host Carter: On your marks! Get set! Go!

*Teams start running towards the rope ladder*

Host Carter: They are pretty much all dead even!

*Shows Dylan reaching the rope ladder first with his teammates right behind him*

Host Carter: As I guessed Shark has made it to the rope ladder first! But Scorpion is right on their tail!

*Shows Dylan jumping over the rope ladder pulling Blaze and Lita along with him*

*Shows Bryan struggling to get up the rope*

Nicole: Come on Bryan! You're slowing us down!

Bryan: I can't get up!

Host Carter: Hawk team is running into quite a bit of difficulty!

*Shows Shark team going down the slide. Scorpion follows then Snake*

Host Carter: Hawk is still tackling the rope ladder!

*Shows Nicole pulling her team up the rope ladder*

Host Carter: Nicoel getting frusturate! Pulling her team to the slide!

*Hawk goes down the slide while the other teams finish the monkey bars*

Host Carter: Hawk team just starts the monkey bars while Snake team finishes and is going under the wall!

*Shows Dylan going under the wall and his team right after, then Scorpion team*

Host Carter: It looks like Shark is going to grab their flag first!

*Shark grabs their flag and heards back*

Host Carter: Shark has their flag and is heading back! Scorpion now has their flag and it heading back! Snake and Hawk are falling way behind!

*Shows Scorpion right behind shark*

Host Carter: It looks like Scorpion is beginning to fill in the gap!

*Shows Shark finishing the monkey bars and Scorpion slowly follwing. They both begin to climb the slide*

Host Carter: It looks like it will be a close race!

*Shark begins to climb down the rope ladder and gives their flag to Carter*

Host Carter: Okay that's it! Shark team! After 2 days in a row of going up to the Ancient shrine you are safe and will not have to go to The Ancient Shrine! Congratulations! I will meet you all back here in an hour to decide who is going up... Good job today!

*Shows Scorpions camp*

Tanya: Do you think they will send us?

Carson: There is a good possibility...

Hennry: I hope they decide to send Hawk instead...

Malaina: That would be the smart decision...

*Shows Shark Team Talking*

Dylan: Hawk or Scorpion?

Blaze: Either works for me...

Lita: Same here...

Dylan: Come on guys we have to choose...

*Shows Hawk team talking*

Nicole: If they were smart they would choose us...

Bryan: I hope not...

Leslie *Confessional*: If we go up tonight... Which we probably will I think our whole team will be voting for Bryan... It is pretty much his fault we lost today...

*Shows Teams Meeting Host Carter at the Beach*

Host Carter: Well todays mission was won by Shark but before we find out the decision... Richard... 4 days into the game... How is everything going?

Richard: Well it is pretty good... I am popular in my team so I think I am in a good position...

Host Carter: Okay. Shark team... Who is going to The Ancient Shrine?

Dylan: Well we talked about it and decided that Snake team...

*Snake team looks shocked*

Dylan: and Scorpion team will not be going.

*Snake team breathes a sigh of relief as the camera pans to the nervous Hawk team*

Host Carter: Hawk team... This is your first trip up there... Tonight your team will become 4... Come with me to The Ancient Shrine... The rest of you head back to your camps...

*3 Teams Leave and Camera Pans to Hawk and Carter walking to the Ancient Shrine*

*After a long walk they reach the Shrine*

Host Carter: This is the Ancient Shrine... This is the main place you do not want to be at... All of your names have already been written down on a piece of paper. In a moment you will all take a vote of who you want to leave. All the names written will be put into the shrine along with the 5 original names. The shrine will then randomly spit out a piece of paper. If that paper says your name then you are out. The rest will be safe... So Nicole go ahead and vote first...

*Nicole Walks Up To The Shrine*

Nicole: I am pretty sure our whole team is voting like this... Bryan because you slowed us down big time today...

*Sammy Walks up To The Shrine*

Sammy: Bryan is the weakest...

*Leslie walks up to the shrine*

Leslie: No doubt in my mind... Bryan!

*Bryan walks up to the shrine*

Bryan: Sammy hasn't done much for our team... So I am voting for her...

*Logan walks up to the shrine*

Logan: Bryan

Host Carter: Okay! I will now put all the votes in the back of the Shrine along with the 5 original names..

*Host Carter Puts Votes In Back of Shrine*

Host Carter: Okay... The votes have been cast, the name that comes out will be going home. Once the name has been given the decision is final and the loosing person will take that boat over there to the sacred Loosers Island. Here we go.

*Host Carter Clicks a Button and The Shrine makes noise. A piece of paper comes out the front*

Host Carter: Okay let's open this up... The fourth person eliminated from the Ancient Shrine is...

*Everyone Goes into a Group hug mode*

Host Carter: Bryan...

*Bryan doesn't looks surprised as the group comes to hug him*

Bryan: I am sorry I made us loose today guys! Good luck and win this!

Host Carter: Bryan... Although you didn't do as well in this challenge today you are a strong player and you will not be forgotten. Thank you for playing. Bryan, the Shrine has spoken.

Bryan: Go Hawks all the way!

*Bryan Leaves on the boat and waves. His team waves back*

Host Carter: Well as you know it was anyones game tonight... Fate chose Bryan... Or maybe the votes did... Either way he is gone. Go back to your camp and I will see you for tomorrows mission! Good night!

Nicole *Confessional*: Hopefully tomorrow we will end up winning the challenge!

End of Episode 4

The Shark Team: Dylan, Blaze, and Lita The Scorpion Team: Tanya, Malaina, Carson, and Hennry The Snake Team: Dustin, Jim, Richard, Lisa, and Briana The Hawk Team: Nicole, Sammy, Leslie, and Logan

*End Credits Begin*

Bryan: I have to be honest I am not to surprised... I proved to be weak in this challenge... I wish I was still playing but I will be fine... 


	5. Episode 5

The Shark Team: Dylan, Blaze, and Lita The Scorpion Team: Tanya, Malaina, Carson, and Hennry The Snake Team: Dustin, Jim, Richard, Lisa, and Briana The Hawk Team: Nicole, Sammy, Leslie, and Logan

Host Carter: Last time on The Ancient Shrine. After being sent to the Shrine twice in a row Shark came out with a win sending Hawk up to the shrine. A unanimous vote towards Bryan ended up with him getting kicked out. Today a shocking twist will leave the contestants with mixed reactions... This is The Ancient Shrine!

*Theme Song Starts*

20 Kids *Shows The Group Of 20 On the Boat*

4 Teams *Shows The Logos of Each Team*

Tough Challenges *Shows A 5 people running through the forest*

Drama *Shows A Girl Crying and covering her face*

1 Host *Shows Carter*

1 Winner *Shows all the contestants one by one*

This is... The Ancient Shrine Colorado!  
*Shows Logo*

*Shows The Hawk Team*

Nicole: I can't believe we had to loose a member...

Logan: Ya... Bryan wasn't that strong though...

Sammy: But for the mental challenges I think he would be quite good...

*Shows Shark Talking*

Dylan: Who do you think they voted out?

Lita: I don't know but I hope they were stupid and voted Nicole or Leslie out... They are so strong!

Blaze: yeah, like that'll happen...

Dylan: You never know...

*Shows Shark, Scorpion, and Snake meeting Carter*

Host Carter: Hawk team come on in!

*Hawk Team Arrives*

Host Carter: Bryan, eliminated in the last shrine meeting...

*Some Gasps are heard but most look unsurprised*

Host Carter: I think it is time to shake things up a bit...

*Everyone looks nervous*

Host Carter: Hmmm... Okay I got it! Everyone drop your buffs

*Everyone looks shocked and drops their buffs*

Sammy *Confessional*: When he told us to drop our buffs I was shocked... I really couldn't believe it...

Host Carter: Nicole, Dustin, Dylan, and Tanya step forward...

*They looks confused as they step forward*

Host Carter: We are now going to divide you all into new teams. 4 teams of 4 now... These 4 will be the team captains... Here is how it will work... Nicole... Start by picking a girl to be on your team...

Nicole: Ummm... Okay... Briana!

Briana: Yay!

*Briana and Nicole hug*

Host Carter: Okay... Dustin... You will now pick a guy to be on your team..

Dustin: Blaze

*Blaze and Dustin high five*

Host Carter: Tanya... Pick a girl

Tanya: Lita

*Lita and Tanya hug*

Host Carter: And finally Dylan... Pick a guy...

Dylan: I will take Carson!

*Carson and Dylan high five*

Host Carter: Okay now... Briana... Pick a guy to join your team...

Briana: Richard for sure!

*Richard smiles as he joins his new team*

Host Carter: Blaze... Pick a girl...

Blaze: Come on over here Leslie!

*Leslie joins new team*

Host Carter: Lita... Pick a guy.

Lita: Logan!

*Logan and Lita hug as he join his new team*

Host Carter: And Carson... Pick a girl.

Carson: I would like Sammy on our team!

*Sammy and Carson hug*

Host Carter: Okay! We almost know all the teams... Richard... Pick a guy to join you.

Richard: Jim!

*Jim hugs his team and joins them*

Host Carter: This means Hennry will be joining Logan's team!

*Hennry joins Logans team*

Host Carter: OKay... Last decision... Leslie... Pick the final girl that will be joining your team...

Leslie: Lisa!

*Lisa joins her team*

Host Carter: Malaina! Go join your new team! Here are the teams!

Dylan, Carson, Sammy, and Malaina Tanya, Lita, Logan, and Hennry Dustin, Blaze, Leslie, and Lisa Nicole, Briana, Richard, and Jim

Host Carter: But now you have to choose which team you are going to be... But pick wisely... One team has been selected to go to The Ancient Shrine tonight so there will be no mission but still an elimination... Dylan's team... Which team do you want?"

Dylan: I think we are taking Hawk!

Host Carter: Okay! The Hawk Team: Dylan, Carson, Sammy, and Malaina. Tanya's team... What do you want?

Tanya: We will take Shark!

Host Carter: The Shark Team: Tanya, Lita, Logan, and Hennry. And finally Dustin's team...

Dustin: We will take Snake.

Host Carter: Okay then!

The Hawk Team: Dylan, Carson, Sammy, and Malaina The Shark Team: Tanya, Lita, Logan, and Hennry The Snake Team: Dustin, Blaze, Leslie, and Lisa The Scorpion Team: Nicole, Briana, Richard, and Jim

Host Carter: Here are your new buffs!

*Carter Tosses the Buffs*

Host Carter: But now it is time to find out which team it going to the Shrine... The mascot that was prechosen to go to the shrine was...

*Everyone Looks Nervous*

Host Carter: Snake!

*The Snake Team Looks Disappointes as Lisa starts crying*

Host Carter: Snake team... This is your first trip up there as a new team... Tonight your team will become 4... Come with me to The Ancient Shrine... The rest of you head back to your camps...

*3 Teams Leave and Camera Pans to Hawk and Carter walking to the Ancient Shrine*

*After a long walk they reach the Shrine*

Host Carter: This is the Ancient Shrine... This is the main place you do not want to be at... All of your names have already been written down on a piece of paper. In a moment you will all take a vote of who you want to leave. All the names written will be put into the shrine along with the 5 original names. The shrine will then randomly spit out a piece of paper. If that paper says your name then you are out. The rest will be safe... So Dustin go ahead and vote first...

*Dustin Approaches the Shrine*

Dustin: Lisa... You do not seem like a strong player and my team needs to be as strong as it can be...

*Blaze Approaches the Shrine*

Blaze: Lisa... You are not strong... We have noticed this when you were on your old team...

*Leslie walks up to the shrine*

Leslie: Us girls gotta stick together... Blaze... Your old tribe says you were weak and I believe em...

*Lisa walks to the shrine*

Lisa: Blaze... Me and Leslie are voting together and hopefully this works out in our favour...

Host Carter: Okay! I will now put all the votes in the back of the Shrine along with the 5 original names..

*Host Carter Puts Votes In Back of Shrine*

Host Carter: Okay... The votes have been cast, the name that comes out will be going home. Once the name has been given the decision is final and the loosing person will take that boat over there to the sacred Loosers Island. Here we go.

*Host Carter Clicks a Button and The Shrine makes noise. A piece of paper comes out the front*

Host Carter: Okay let's open this up... The fifth person eliminated from the Ancient Shrine is...

*Everyone Goes into a Group hug mode*

Host Carter: Lisa

*Lisa Begins to Cry as she stands up and Leslie hugs her*

Leslie: I'm sorry Lisa!

Lisa: It's not your fault...

Host Carter: Lisa... First impressions were everything tonight as this team didn't really know you... I believe you were a strong player and you will not be forgotten. Thank you for playing. Lisa, the Shrine has spoken.

Lisa: Thanks Carter! Snake win this for me!

*Lisa Gets on The Boat Crying and Waving as the Snake team group hugs*

Host Carter: Like always, anyones game tonight... Fate chose Lisa... The votes may have impacted that but fate was a big part... Either way she is gone. Go back to your camp and I will see you for tomorrows mission! Good night!

End of Episode 5

The Hawk Team: Dylan, Carson, Sammy, and Malaina The Shark Team: Tanya, Lita, Logan, and Hennry The Snake Team: Dustin, Blaze, and Leslie The Scorpion Team: Nicole, Briana, Richard, and Jim

*End Credits Begin*

Lisa: This really stinks... I never really even got to meet my new team... Leslie I think was a really cool person and I hope Snake team goes for the win! 


	6. Episode 6

The Hawk Team: Dylan, Carson, Sammy, and Malaina The Shark Team: Tanya, Lita, Logan, and Hennry The Snake Team: Dustin, Blaze, and Leslie The Scorpion Team: Nicole, Briana, Richard, and Jim

Host Carter: Last time on The Ancient Shrine... The teams dropped their buffs and were formed into new teams of 4. Then they picked their mascots knowing that one had something bad to it. The new snake team found themselves up at The Shrine as they picked the bad mascot. At The Shrine Lisa was voted off after the team questioned her strength. Tonight as always there will be 1 winner, 1 team going to the shrine, and 1 person headed home... This is The Ancient Shrine!

*Theme Song Starts*

20 Kids *Shows The Group Of 20 On the Boat*

4 Teams *Shows The Logos of Each Team*

Tough Challenges *Shows 5 people running through the forest*

Drama *Shows A Girl Crying and covering her face*

1 Host *Shows Carter*

1 Winner *Shows all the contestants one by one*

This is... The Ancient Shrine Colorado!  
*Shows Logo*

*Shows The Snake Team Talking*

Blaze *Confessional*: Well... Our team is already down 3-4... And we haven't even had a mission as a team... This is not looking good for us right now...

Leslie: Why'd we pick Snake!

Dustin: I thought being a Snake would be cool... But this so far has terrible luck...

Blaze: We have to think of a plan...

Dustin: Oh I got a great plan! Win!

Leslie *Confessional*: I think the person that is in the best position on a different tribe would be... Richard... I agree he is mega hot but when it comes to game time I think he is just getting carried through the game by all the girls he has been in a team with... I can see him making it far because of this and I have to stop it...

*Shows The Scorpion Team Talking*

Briana: We have to win today!

Nicole: Mhmm! Prove that we are the strongest tribe out here!

Richard: We don't have to prove anything... With my good looks we already show it...

Briana: Well good lucks don't bring strongness in but... Either way your hot...

Richard: Uhhh... Thank you.

Richard *Confessional*: I start to get embaressed when all the girls start crushing on me... It just makes me so crazy! At some points I wish I could be out of this game...

*Shows Everyone But Snake Meeting Carter*

Host Carter: Snake team come on in!

*Snake team walks in*

Host Carter: Lisa eliminated in the last Shrine meeting... Well now there are 15 players left! But by the end of tonight there will be 14!

*Everyone looks proud*

Host Carter: Today we are playing a good old game of musical chairs. You all know how this works. We will start with 13 chairs and while the music starts you all have to walk around the chairs... Once the music stops you have to try and sit on a chair. The people who don't get on a chair will be eliminated from the challenge... We will then take out a few chairs and we will start again. The last person to sit on the final chair wins it for their team. Everyone understand?

*Everyone nods*

Host Carter: Then circle around the chairs...

*Everyone circles around*

Host Carter: Once the music starts you can start walking!

*Music Starts and Players start walking*

Malaina: This is intense!

*Music stops and players try to sit on the chairs but two can't get on*

Host Carter: Oh! Jim from Scorpion and Logan from Shark are both out! There are now only 11 chairs!

*Music Starts and players start to walk*

Jim: Come on hawk!

Logan: You can win Shark!

*Music stops and players try to sit*

Host Carter: The two players that didn't get on were Sammy and Malaina both from Hawk! From now on we are only taking out one chair at a time! 10 Players will move on!

*Music Starts*

Lita: This is fun!

Nicole: Just like good times!

*Music Stops and Players sit*

Host Carter: Oh! Hennry is out for Shark! 10 players are left! 9 will remain after this round!

*Music Starts*

Hennry: We got this shark!

*Music stops*

Host Carter: Carson is out for Hawk! 8 players will move on!

*Music starts*

Dylan: This is seriously nerveracking...

*Music stops*

Host Carter: Oh Nicole you are out for Scorpion!

Nicole: Dang!

Host Carter: We are down to 8! Only 6 will be moving on!

*Everyone looks nervous as the music starts*

Blaze: Ughh!

*Music Stops*

Host Carter: Oh! Tanya for shark, and Dustin for Snake are both out! There are 5 chairs left!

*Music starts*

Logan: Come on Lita!

*Music stops*

Host Carter: Briana is out for Scorpions!

Nicole: It's okay bri!

Host Carter: We are about to find out the final 4!

*The music starts and shortly stops right after*

Host Carter: Blaze is out for Snake! We are down to one person from each team! Soon one tribe will totally be eliminated leaving us with our final 3!

*Music starts*

Briana: This is for all the marbles Rich! You got this!

*Music Stops*

Host Carter: Dylan is out meaning Hawk is completely out of this game! There are only 2 chairs left!

*Music starts*

Logan: Lita you got this!

*Music Stops*

Host Carter: Okay! We have our final 2! Lita from Sharks and Richard from Scorpions!

*Music Starts*

*Shark Cheers and So Does Scorpion as music stops*

Host Carter: We have a winner! Richard wins it for Scorpions!

*Scorpion team cheers and group hugs Richard*

Host Carter: Scorpion! Thanks to Richard you have the win! You will choose which team will head to The Ancient Shrine tonight. I will meet you all here in an hour to find out your decision...

*Shows Teams Going Back To Their Camps*

Nicole: Richard you did awesome!

Richard: Haha! Thanks!

Briana: I think it is only fair if we let Richard decide...

Richard: Oh no you don't have to...

Nicole It's the least we can do!

Jim *Confessional*: This whole Richard thing is getting sick... Seriously... "OH Richard You're My Hero!" He's out next if it were up to me!

*Shows Snake team talking*

Leslie: Who do you think they will send?

Blaze: If they were smart then they would choose either Shark or Hawk...

*Shows Teams Meeting Carter at the Beach*

Host Carter: Richard you dominated the Musical Chairs game today... So I will ask you... Richard who is going to The Shrine?

Richard: Well my team told me to go off on my own and decide... So I chose Shark because they came so close to winning todays challenge...

Host Carter: Shark team... This is your first trip up there as a new team... Tonight your team will become 4... Come with me to The Ancient Shrine... The rest of you head back to your camps...

*3 Teams Leave and Camera Pans to Hawk and Carter walking to the Ancient Shrine*

*After a long walk they reach the Shrine*

Host Carter: This is the Ancient Shrine... This is the main place you do not want to be at... All of your names have already been written down on a piece of paper. In a moment you will all take a vote of who you want to leave. All the names written will be put into the shrine along with the 5 original names. The shrine will then randomly spit out a piece of paper. If that paper says your name then you are out. The rest will be safe... So Tanya go ahead and vote first...

*Tanya Approaches the Shrine*

Tanya: Well I am pretty sure my team is voting for me... But I am voting for Hennry...

*Lita Walks To Shrine*

Lita: I vote for Tanya because she does not have the strength to help our team...

*Logan walks to shrine*

Logan: Tanya... Too weak

*Hennry walks up to the Shrine*

Hennry: Tanya.

Host Carter: Okay! I will now put all the votes in the back of the Shrine along with the 5 original names..

*Host Carter Puts Votes In Back of Shrine*

Host Carter: Okay... The votes have been cast, the name that comes out will be going home. Once the name has been given the decision is final and the loosing person will take that boat over there to the sacred Loosers Island. Here we go.

*Host Carter Clicks a Button and The Shrine makes noise. A piece of paper comes out the front*

Host Carter: Okay let's open this up... The fifth person eliminated from the Ancient Shrine is...

*Everyone Goes into a Group hug mode*

Host Carter: Hennry

*Everyone Looks Shocked*

Tanya: Wow!

*Hennry looks down at the ground*

Host Carter: Hennry... Your team gave their votes and whether they were towards you or not is unknow... Fate could have just not been on your side tonight... I believe you were a strong player and you will not be forgotten. Thank you for playing. Hennry, the Shrine has spoken.

*Hennry Waves To His Team as he gets on the boat*

Host Carter: Like always, anyones game tonight... Fate chose Hennry... The votes may have impacted that but fate was a big part... Either way she is gone. Go back to your camp and I will see you for tomorrows mission! Good night!

Tanya *Confessional*: I was sure it would be me going home... I'm glad fate worked out in my favour! Maybe I do have power!

End of Episode 6

The Hawk Team: Dylan, Carson, Sammy, and Malaina The Shark Team: Tanya, Lita, and Logan The Snake Team: Dustin, Blaze, and Leslie The Scorpion Team: Nicole, Briana, Richard, and Jim

Hennry: Right now I am in shock... I don't know if my team voted for me or what happened... The most logical reason is that they voted for me... I don't really care if they win or not at this point... 


	7. Episode 7

The Hawk Team: Dylan, Carson, Sammy, and Malaina The Shark Team: Tanya, Lita, and Logan The Snake Team: Dustin, Blaze, and Leslie The Scorpion Team: Nicole, Briana, Richard, and Jim

Host Carter: Last time on The Ancient Shrine. Richard won his team the win in an old fashion game of musical chairs. His team let him decide which team would go up to the shrine. Shark team was sent up and Hennry was eliminated... It has been 6 long days for our teams but there is no break in store as once again Immunity will be back up for grabs... This is The Ancient Shrine!

*Theme Song Starts*

20 Kids *Shows The Group Of 20 On the Boat*

4 Teams *Shows The Logos of Each Team*

Tough Challenges *Shows 5 people running through the forest*

Drama *Shows A Girl Crying and covering her face*

1 Host *Shows Carter*

1 Winner *Shows all the contestants one by one*

This is... The Ancient Shrine Colorado!  
*Shows Logo*

*Shows Shark Team Talking*

Lita: I have a feeling that today... We are loosing the challenge...

Tanya: Don't say that...

Lita: To be honest Tanya... I don't think you are that strong...

Logan: I agree...

Tanya: Who asked you?

Logan *Confessional*: Tanya... She's a looser... Like seriously... I state my opinion and she gives a childish remark... She has got to go...

*Shows Scorpion, Snake, and Hawk teams meeting Carter*

Host Carter: Okay! Shark team! Come on in!

*Shark Team Walks in*

Host Carter: Hennry eliminated in the last Shrine Meeting...

*Everyone looks shocked*

Host Carter: And then there were 14... But by the end of tonight it will be 13...

*Everyone Looks Excited for the challange*

Host Carter: Here is how it will work Each team has a bin and a group of coconuts. You are trying to toss 10 coconuts in another teams bin. Once you get 10 coconuts from any team in your bin you are out. The last team to have less then 10 coconuts in their bin wins immunity and will choose who goes to the Ancient Shrine... Everyone understand?

*Everyone nods*

Host Carter: Okay then! Get into position then!

*Everyone touches their bin*

Host Carter: Okay! Start!

*Everyone runs towards their coconut piles*

Host Carter: Now we will find out who they are all aiming for!

*Shows A Whole Bunch of people tossing and then running back for their coconuts*

Host Carter: Oh! Not very many in this time...

Shark - 2/10 Hawk - 1/10 Snake - 2/10 Scorpion - 3/10

*Shows People Running Back and tossing then running back out*

Host Carter: Scorpion is getting a bit close!

Shark - 2/10 Hawk - 3/10 Snake - 3/10 Scorpion - 5/10

*Shows Contestants tossing again*

Host Carter: Alot is going into Scorpion while the other teams continue to stay even!

Shark - 4/10 Hawk - 3/10 Snake - 4/10 Scorpion - 7/10

Host Carter: This may be the last trip before Scorpion is out!

*Shows Teams Tossing*

Host Carter: Scorpion is now 1 away from being out!

Shark - 7/10 Hawk - 5/10 Snake - 6/10 Scorpion - 9/10

*Shows Teams Coming Back To Toss Again*

Host Carter: Scorpion team is now out and so is Shark! We are now down to Snake and Hawk!

Hawk - 8/10 Snake - 7/10

Host Carter: This could be the last tosses!

*Shows Teams Tossing*

Hawk - 10/10 Snake - 9/10

Host Carter: Snake team wins immunity!

*Snake Team Hugs*

Host Carter: Snake team... You will now be choosing one team to go to The Ancient Shrine and one person will be going home.. I will meet you all here in an hour to find out the decision... God job snake!

*Shows Teams walking back to camp*

*Shows Snake team talking*

Dustin: This was a good time to win!

Leslie: I know! Now we have full control...

Leslie *Confessional*: If we had lost today I have a feeling my team would vote me off since I'm the only girl left...

*Shows Scorpion team Talking*

Nicole: Everyone was targetting us today...

Jim: I know... It stinks...

Briana: I hope we are safe tonight...

*Shows Teams Meeting Carter*

Host Carter: Okay Snake team... Since you won you are sending a team to the shrine... Who will it be?

Dustin: Some people may not expect this but we are sending... The Shark team!

*Everyone drops jaws including Carter*

Host Carter: Wow! Okay... Shark team... This is your second trip up there... Tonight your team will become 2... Come with me to The Ancient Shrine... The rest of you head back to your camps...

*3 Teams Leave and Camera Pans to Hawk and Carter walking to the Ancient Shrine*

*After a long walk they reach the Shrine*

Host Carter: This is the Ancient Shrine... This is the main place you do not want to be at... All of your names have already been written down on a piece of paper. In a moment you will all take a vote of who you want to leave. All the names written will be put into the shrine along with the 5 original names. The shrine will then randomly spit out a piece of paper. If that paper says your name then you are out. The rest will be safe... So Tanya go ahead and vote first...

*Tanya Approaches the Shrine*

Tanya: Well I am pretty sure my team is voting for me... But I am voting for Lita...

*Lita Walks To Shrine*

Lita: Tanya is too weak for our team and either way our team is going to be weakened by only 2 players...

*Logan walks to shrine*

Logan: This is a hard call... But Tanya

Host Carter: Okay! I will now put all the votes in the back of the Shrine along with the 5 original names..

*Host Carter Puts Votes In Back of Shrine*

Host Carter: Okay... The votes have been cast, the name that comes out will be going home. Once the name has been given the decision is final and the loosing person will take that boat over there to the sacred Loosers Island. Here we go.

*Host Carter Clicks a Button and The Shrine makes noise. A piece of paper comes out the front*

Host Carter: Okay let's open this up... The seventh person eliminated from the Ancient Shrine is...

*Everyone Goes into a Group hug mode*

Host Carter: Tanya!

*Tanya begins to cry, as Lita and Logan share a smile and fake hug Tanya*

Host Carter: Tanya... Your team gave their votes and whether they were towards you or not is unknow... Fate could have just not been on your side tonight... I believe you were a strong player and you will not be forgotten. Thank you for playing. Tanya, the Shrine has spoken.

*Tanya Waves To His Team as he gets on the boat*

Host Carter: Like always, anyones game tonight... Fate chose Tanya... The votes may have impacted that but fate was a big part... Either way she is gone. Go back to your camp and I will see you for tomorrows mission! Good night!

End of Episode 7

The Hawk Team: Dylan, Carson, Sammy, and Malaina The Shark Team: Lita, and Logan The Snake Team: Dustin, Blaze, and Leslie The Scorpion Team: Nicole, Briana, Richard, and Jim

Tanya: No big shocker... I was hoping fate would be a little more on my side... 


	8. Episode 8

The Hawk Team: Dylan, Carson, Sammy, and Malaina The Shark Team: Lita, and Logan The Snake Team: Dustin, Blaze, and Leslie The Scorpion Team: Nicole, Briana, Richard, and Jim

Host Carter: Last time on The Ancient Shrine. The snake team ended up winning the targetting game and surprised everyone when they chose Shark team to go to the shrine. At the shrine Tanya was given the most voted and The Shrine ended up sending her out. Tonight the teams are shocked when a twist comes into play... This is The Ancient Shrine!

*Theme Song Starts*

20 Kids *Shows The Group Of 20 On the Boat*

4 Teams *Shows The Logos of Each Team*

Tough Challenges *Shows 5 people running through the forest*

Drama *Shows A Girl Crying and covering her face*

1 Host *Shows Carter*

1 Winner *Shows all the contestants one by one*

This is... The Ancient Shrine Colorado!  
*Shows Logo*

*Shows Shark Team*

Lita: I can't believe it... We are down to just 2 members...

Logan: I know... I really am not liking Snake... They should have sent Scorpion...

*A Coconut Falls From The Sky*

Lita: What the heck!

Logan: Go pick it up!

*Lita picks of the coconut and it falls apart*

Lita: There's a note inside... Immunity is not what you seek as everyone is elligible...

*Shows Briana*

Briana: In an hour will be yet another Shrine and make your vote strategic

*Shows Sammy*

Sammy: You will find this out after elimination what is about to happen...

*Goes back to the Shark team*

Logan: Okay... I'm confused...

Lita: I think it means we are going to the shrine as a whole group and one person is being eliminated...

Logan: We have to vote together!

Lita: For sure!

*Shows Each team arriving at the Shrine 1 by 1*

Host Carter: The teams getting their first look at the new Shark... Tanya voted out at the last shrine meeting.... And another person is going home tonight!

*Everyone looks around*

Host Carter: All of your names have already been written down on a piece of paper. In a moment you will all take a vote of who you want to leave. All the names written will be put into the shrine along with the 13 original names. The shrine will then randomly spit out a piece of paper. If that paper says your name then you are out. The rest will be safe and will know the twist... Dustin will be voting first tonight...

*Shows People Walking To The Shrine*

Blaze: Nicole... She is to strong a competitior for her team...

Carson: Leslie... She has been doing good in all of the challenges...

Logan: Richard... He is strong but I think he is getting carried through the game because of his looks...

Briana: Leslie

*Everyone finished voting*

Host Carter: Okay! I will now put all the votes in the back of the Shrine along with the 5 original names..

*Host Carter Puts Votes In Back of Shrine*

Host Carter: Okay... The votes have been cast, the name that comes out will be going home. Once the name has been given the decision is final and the loosing person will take that boat over there to the sacred Loosers Island. Here we go.

*Host Carter Clicks a Button and The Shrine makes noise. A piece of paper comes out the front*

Host Carter: Okay let's open this up... The eighth person eliminated from the Ancient Shrine is...

*Shows all The Tribes Together and Looking Nervous*

Host Carter: It is from the Hark team...

*Shows The Hawk Team in A Group Hug*

Host Carter: Dylan is out of this game!

*Dylan looks disappointed as his team hugs him*

Host Carter: Dylan... The teams gave their votes and whether they were towards you or not is unknown but likely... Fate could have just not been on your side tonight... I believe you were a strong player and you will not be forgotten. Thank you for playing. Dylan, the Shrine has spoken.

Dylan: Thanks everyone! And thank you Carter! Go for the win Hawk!

*Shows Dylan getting on the boat and waving*

Host Carter: Well Dylan was considered team captain because of the last team picks... 12 contestants up here... We are now going to split you into 3 teams of 4... We are getting rid of Scropion now... When I call your name come up here... Leslie, Briana, and Logan... You are team captains for this pick... Leslie... Which symbol are you taking?

Leslie: I will take Shark!

Host Carter: Okay, Briana?

Briana: I want Hawk

Host Carter: Okay then! Logan has Snake! Now you guys 1 by 1 can pick anyone you want... Your team can be all girls if you want, all guys, or a mix... Leslie... Who is the first person that will join you on Shark?

Leslie: Ummm... I want Nicole!

*Nicole Joins Leslie and Hugs Her*

Host Carter: Briana... Who is the first person that will join you on Hawk?

Briana: Dustin!

*Dustin and Briana hug*

Host Carter: And Logan.. Who is joining you on Snake?

Logan: I am sticking with Lita!

*Lita and Logan hug*

Host Carter: Okay! There are 6 more people that need a team... Leslie... Who is joining you and Nicole on Shark?

Leslie: I think we will take Richard!

*Richard Joins his Team*

Host Carter: Briana?

Briana: We will take Malaina!

Malaina: Yay!

*Malaina joins her group*

Host Carter: And finally... Logan?

Logan: Carson!

Host Carter: Okay! 3 people left waiting to be put on a team... Sammy, Blaze, and Jim... This time Logan will pick first...

Logan: Sweet! We will take Blaze!

*Blaze Joins His Team and Hugs Them*

Host Carter: Okay Briana... You are making the final choice...

Briana: We are taking Sammy!

Sammy: Yay!

*Sammy joins her team and Jim joins his*

Host Carter: The new shark team looks like a repeat of the old Scorpion team except with Leslie instead of Briana!

*Everyone Laughs*

Host Carter: Okay! You will now all head back to your new camps... Your next immunity challenge will be tomorrow! Get a good night sleep! Good night!

*Shows Teams Leaving*

End of Episode 8

The Hawk Team: Briana, Dustin, Malaina, and Sammy The Shark Team: Leslie, Nicole, Richard, and Jim The Snake Team: Logan, Lita, Carson, and Blaze

*End Credits Begin*

Dylan: Being eliminated sort of sucks... I don't understand... I don't see why I would have been voted! I just wish my team the best of luck! 


	9. Episode 9

The Hawk Team: Briana, Dustin, Malaina, and Sammy The Shark Team: Leslie, Nicole, Richard, and Jim The Snake Team: Logan, Lita, Carson, and Blaze

Host Carter: Last time on The Ancient Shrine. The teams recieved notes saying that there would be one big Shrine meeting that night that everyone would go to. At the shrine they all voted for one person from any team they wanted to be eliminated. Dylan from the Hawk team was eliminated and the reamianing 12 were shocked with yet another team switch. Today the newly formed teams will play in their first missions as a team... This is The Ancient Shrine!

*Theme Song Starts*

20 Kids *Shows The Group Of 20 On the Boat*

4 Teams *Shows The Logos of Each Team*

Tough Challenges *Shows 5 people running through the forest*

Drama *Shows A Girl Crying and covering her face*

1 Host *Shows Carter*

1 Winner *Shows all the contestants one by one*

This is... The Ancient Shrine Colorado!  
*Shows Logo*

*Shows Teams Meeting Host Carter*

Host Carter: Welcome newly formed teams... Today only 2 people from each teams will play... Everyone choose who will play now...

*teams discuss*

Host Carter: Okay! We got Briana and Dustin for Hawk, Richard and Leslie for Shark, and Lita and Blaze for Snake... Here's how it will work. One person will be gived a slingshot and a marble. They will have to shoot for one of their 9 team tiles. If you get one that is one point. Once your team gets all 9 you win the immunity. There will be rounds in this game so you can't just shoot anytime you want to... After each round we will switch players. First team to knock out all 9 will choose which team heads to the Shrine... Everyone ready?

*They all nod*

Host Carter: Okay then! First members shoot!

*Shows Briana hitting a tile*

Host Carter: Briana got 1 tile already!

*Shows Richard missing a tile and Lita hitting a tile*

Hawk - 1 Shark - 0 Snake - 1

Host Carter: Okay! Next player up!

*Shows Dustin hitting a tile, Leslie hitting one, and Blaze missing one*

Hawk - 2 Shark - 1 Snake - 1

Host Carter: First player back up!

*Briana hits, Richard hits, Lita hits*

Host Carter: Everyone got a point! Next players up!

Hawk - 3 Shark - 2 Snake - 2

*Dustin misses, Leslie misses, Blaze hits*

Hawk - 3 Shark - 2 Snake - 3

Host Carter: next!

*Briana misses, Richard hits, Lita hits*

Hawk - 3 Shark - 3 Snake - 4

Host Carter: Snake now with a short lead! Next person up!

*Dustin Hits, Leslie Hits, Blaze hits*

Hawk - 4 Shark - 4 Snake - 5

Host Carter: Everyone has a point for that!

*Briana Hits, Richard hits, Lita misses*

Hawk - 5 Shark - 5 Snake - 5

Host Carter: The game is now tied 5 all... Anything can happen!

*Dustin Hits, Leslie misses, Blaze misses*

Hawk - 6 Shark - 5 Snake - 5

Host Carter: Hawk is back in the lead!

*Briana Hits, Richard misses, Lita hits*

Hawk - 7 Shark - 5 Snake - 6

Host Carter: Hawk is 2 away from winning!

*Dustin Huts, Leslie Hits, Blaze Hits*

Hawk - 8 Shark - 6 Snake - 7

Host Carter: Everyone got on! This could be the final shot for Hawk! If they get this the game is over!

*Briana Misses, Richard hits, Lita misses*

Hawk - 8 Shark - 7 Snake - 8

Host Carter: Hawk, or Snake can win it in this round!

*Dustin misses, Leslie hits, Blaze misses*

Host Carter: Wow! We are tied at 8 all! Whoever hits this round gets the win! A lot riding on this! This may be the final shot! Shoot!

*Briana Misses, Richard Misses... Lita Hits!*

Host Carter: Snake team wins immunity!

*Snake team group hugs*

Host Carter: Snake! You will be sending either Shark or Hawk to the shrine where one of their players will be going home... You have an hour to think about that then we will meet back here... Head back to your camps!

*Teams go back to camps*

*Shows Hawk Team*

Briana: We did so well today!

Dustin: I know! Just by one marble!

Malaina: We had the lead through the whole game...

Sammy: You both did very well!

*Shows Shark Team talking*

Richard: Do you think they will send us?

Nicole: We are a strong team so there is a good chance...

Leslie *Confessional*: I am a bit worried that we will be sent... I am worried that the original Scorpion team members will stick together and try and get me off...

*Shows Snake Team Talking*

Lita: Big decision here...

Logan: For sure!

Blaze: Both teams are super strong....

Carson: I would like to keep hawk in because Malaina and Sammy were both on my team...

Lita: Well we gotta think based on strength here right?

*Shows Teams Meeting Carter*

Host Carter: Snake team! Your first challenge as a team makes your first win as a team! Who is going to the shrine Lita?

Lita: As a team we had to make a very tough decision... The result came to Shark.

Host Carter: Okay... Shark team... This is your first trip up there as a team... Tonight your team will become 3... Come with me to The Ancient Shrine... The rest of you head back to your camps...

*3 Teams Leave and Camera Pans to Hawk and Carter walking to the Ancient Shrine*

*After a long walk they reach the Shrine*

Host Carter: This is the Ancient Shrine... This is the main place you do not want to be at... All of your names have already been written down on a piece of paper. In a moment you will all take a vote of who you want to leave. All the names written will be put into the shrine along with the 5 original names. The shrine will then randomly spit out a piece of paper. If that paper says your name then you are out. The rest will be safe... So Leslie go ahead and vote first...

*Leslie walks to shrine*

Leslie: I personally think Jim is weaker so I vote for him

*Nicole walks to Shrine*

Nicole: Jim

*Richard walks to shrine*

Richard: As much as I think guys gotta stick together... Jim is just too weak...

*Jim walks to shrine*

Jim: Leslie... Gotta keep the old Scorpions together.

Host Carter: Okay! I will now put all the votes in the back of the Shrine along with the 4 original names..

*Host Carter Puts Votes In Back of Shrine*

Host Carter: Okay... The votes have been cast, the name that comes out will be going home. Once the name has been given the decision is final and the loosing person will take that boat over there to the sacred Loosers Island. Here we go.

*Host Carter Clicks a Button and The Shrine makes noise. A piece of paper comes out the front*

Host Carter: Okay let's open this up... The seventh person eliminated from the Ancient Shrine is...

*Everyone Goes into a Group hug mode*

Host Carter: Jim!

*Jim looks confused*

Jim: Wow! I did not expect this!

Nicole: Sorry Jim!

*Shark Team hugs Jim*

Host Carter: Jim... Your team gave their votes and whether they were towards you or not is unknow... Fate could have just not been on your side tonight... I believe you were a strong player and you will not be forgotten. Thank you for playing. Jim, the Shrine has spoken.

*Jim Waves To His Team as he gets on the boat*

Host Carter: Like always, anyones game tonight... Fate chose Jim... The votes may have impacted that but fate was a big part... Either way he is gone. Go back to your camp and I will see you for tomorrows mission! Good night!

End of Episode 9

The Hawk Team: Briana, Dustin, Malaina, and Sammy The Shark Team: Leslie, Nicole, and Richard The Snake Team: Logan, Lita, Carson, and Blaze

Jim: I was surprised becuase I thought Leslie would be going because she was not an original Scorpion member... The 19 contestants I met out here were wonderful with great personalities. I wish Shark team the best! 


	10. Episode 10

The Hawk Team: Briana, Dustin, Malaina, and Sammy The Shark Team: Leslie, Nicole, and Richard The Snake Team: Logan, Lita, Carson, and Blaze

Host Carter: Last time on The Ancient Shrine... The Snake team came out with their first win as a new team and sent shark team to the shrine. At the shrine the votes were tallyed and put in the shrine and it was Jim who got the boot. Tonight 3 huge twists are in store. That's right! Not 1! Not 2! But 3! This is The Ancient Shrine!

*Theme Song Starts*

20 Kids *Shows The Group Of 20 On the Boat*

4 Teams *Shows The Logos of Each Team*

Tough Challenges *Shows 5 people running through the forest*

Drama *Shows A Girl Crying and covering her face*

1 Host *Shows Carter*

1 Winner *Shows all the contestants one by one*

This is... The Ancient Shrine Colorado!  
*Shows Logo*

*Camera pans from team to team then pans to Carter at the beach with a megaphone*

Host Carter: All teams are to report to the beach right now!

*After a few minutes the teams starting coming in*

Host Carter: Hawk, and Snake getting their first looks at the new Shark team. Jim eliminated at the last shrine meeting...

*Everyone looks happy*

Host Carter: Everyone look behind at those bushes... Look closely

*Contestants look confused as they look. The bushes move*

Lita: Oh my god!

Sammy: What's in there!

Host Carter: Come on out!

*Everyone looks confused. The Tyson comes out and everyone screams*

Briana: Yes!

*Everyone runs up to Tyson and hugs him*

*Shows Tyson looking proud*

Host Carter: As you all know... Tyson was an original member of the first Shark team. He was eliminated at the third shrine meeting... But now he is back!

Nicole: I'm guessing he is on our team then?

Host Carter: Nope!

*Everyone looks confused*

Host Carter: Everyone drop your buffs!

Carson: Awww! Not this again!

Host Carter: You 12 are now officially divided! All for one and one for all!

*Everyone looks happy and begins to cheer*

Host Carter: After todays Immunity challenge you will all be heading back to Shark's beach and will all spend your time there

*Everyone continues to look happy*

Host Carter: From now on Immunity winners will be individual. The winner and one other person, chosen by the winner, will not go to the shrine meeting on that night. Therefor they cannot be voted out, and will not vote for someone to be out!

*Everyone looks excited*

Host Carter: Your first individual immunity challenge will begin right now! Here's how it will work... On my go you will need to run to the water and collect your coloured planks. Each person has 5 planks... Make sure you get the colour of your ladder! You can only get 1 plank at a time so you will have to go back 5 times. You will then need to assemble your ladder by puting the planks on it. They only fit one way! You will then climb up your ladder and push a button that will reveal your flag. Grab that flag and make your way back down the ladder and put that flag in your flag box. First person that does this wins immunity and will choose one other person that will also win immunity. Everyone understand?

*Everyone nods*

Host Carter: Okay! We will draw for spots!

*Shows everyone in their lane*

Host Carter: On your mark! Get set! GO!

*Contestants start running*

Host Carter: It looks like Tyson has a bit of a lead!

*Shows Tyson reaching the water then everyone else right behind him*

Host Carter: It looks like Tyson is a bit ahead of everyone and everyone else is dead even!

*Shows Everyone looking for their coloured plank*

Host Carter: Everyone looking for their colour!

*Sammy grabs a plank and starts running back*

Host Carter: Sammy just took over the lead!

*Briana grabs a plank and runs back, then Tyson, and eventually the rest of the group*

Host Carter: Sammy still has a bit of a lead as she reaches the water for a second time but Briana and Tyson are right behind her!

*Briana and Tyson quickly find their planks and run back as Sammy still searches and the rest of the group comes in*

Host Carter: Tyson and Briana now have 2 planks! Going back for their third! Everyone else has 1! Oh Sammy comes in with her second!

*Shows Tyson speeding up to pass Briana*

Host Carter: It looks like Tyson is back first with his thrid plank! Briana is second! Everyone else is looking for their third still!

*1 Minute Passes*

Host Carter: Tyson coming back with his fourth! Briana right behind him! Then Sammy!

*Shows Tyson dropping his fourth plank, then Briana.*

Host Carter: Move faster if you want to win people!

*Shows Tyson immediately finding his plank and running back. 5 Seconds later Briana finds hers*

Host Carter: Tyson is in first! Start working on your ladder! Briana! Start working on your ladder!

*Shows Both Working on Their Ladder as Sammy comes in and works on hers*

Host Carter: It looks like it will be a race between Tyson, Briana, and Sammy!

*Shows Tyson fitting his last plank in and running up the ladder and Briana right after him.*

Host Carter: Tyson as a slight lead over Briana! He still has to press his button and run back with his flag!

*Tyson presses button and grabs flag while Briana is right behind him. Tyson then runs down the ladder and puts his flag in the box*

Host Carter: Tyson! Wins Immunity!

*Briana hugs Tyson as the group comes in*

Host Carter: Tyson... You are the strong comeback kid. After being eliminated you come back to win the first immunity challenge! Here is your immunity buff!

*Tyson Catches Immunity Buff and puts it on*

Host Carter: And here is the other one... You will choose who gets this and when we meet back here you will give this to whoever you want safe! Understand?

Tyson: Yes sir!

Host Carter: Good. Meet back here in an hour!

*Shows Contestants Walking To Camp. Shows Briana and Tyson talking*

Briana: Congratulations on winning!

Tyson: Thanks! You are getting the other immunity buff...

*Briana looks surprised*

Briana: Woa! Thanks!

Tyson: Simple... We can form an alliance and hopefully make final 2...

Briana: For sho!

*Shows Dustin and Malaina talking*

Dustin: Who do you think is getting the immunity buff?

Malaina: Briana and Tyson seem to have a really great bond...

Dustin: Ya... We should both vote together tonight!

Malaina: Ya! I was Sammy gone... She is the strongest out of the people we will be able to vote for...

Dustin: Mhmmm!

*Shows Contestants Walking Back to Beach*

Host Carter: Tyson, you were eliminated day 3, and back day 10... Then won day 10! Day 10 is an awesome day isn't it?

Tyson: You bet!

Host Carter: Okay! You are wearing one of the immunity buffs... Who is getting the other one?

Tyson: I decided Briana is most deserving!

*Briana and Tyson hugs as Tyson gives her immunity buff*

Host Carter: Okay! Briana and Tyson, head back to camp! You are in the final 11. The rest of you come join me at the Ancient Shrine!

*Briana and Tyson walk opposite as everyone else. Camera shows Contestants walking into the Ancient Shrine*

Host Carter: Welcome back to the Ancient Shrine everybody! You each have your name written on a piece of paper already. One by one you will vote for the person you want out... I will then add all the names to The Ancient Shrine and the name that comes out will be eliminated... Dustin will vote first

*Dustin Approaches Shrine*

Dustin: Sammy... She is strong competition!

*After a few people Leslie appproaches the shrine*

Leslie: I think Sammy is a really strong person...

*A few more people approach*

Sammy: Dustin... He was the best out of anyone up here...

Lita: Dustin. He is a very strong person.

Carson: Dustin... Me and Lita have a pack and are voting together tonight...

Host Carter: Okay! I will now put all the votes in the back of the Shrine along with the 10 original names..

*Host Carter Puts Votes In Back of Shrine*

Host Carter: Okay... The votes have been cast, the name that comes out will be going home. Once the name has been given the decision is final and the loosing person will take that boat over there to the sacred Loosers Island. Here we go.

*Host Carter Clicks a Button and The Shrine makes noise. A piece of paper comes out the front*

Host Carter: Okay let's open this up... The tenth person eliminated from the Ancient Shrine is...

*Everyone looks around nervously*

Host Carter: Sammy!

*Sammy begins to cry as Lita comforts her*

Sammy: I'm good... It's okay...

Host Carter: Sammy... Your competition gave their votes and whether they were towards you or not is unknow... Fate could have just not been on your side tonight... I believe you were a strong player and you will not be forgotten. Thank you for playing. Sammy, the Shrine has spoken.

*Sammy Waves To Her compeition as he gets on the boat*

Host Carter: Like always, anyones game tonight... Fate chose Sammy... The votes may have impacted that but fate was a big part... Either way she is gone. Go back to camp and I will see you for tomorrows mission! Good night!

End of Episode 9

Briana Dustin Maliaina Leslie Nicole Richard Logan Lita Carson Blaze Tyson

Sammy: I think because I did quite well in todays challenge they voted for me... That is okay though. I made it quite far... 


	11. Episode 11

Briana Dustin Maliaina Leslie Nicole Richard Logan Lita Carson Blaze Tyson

Host Carter: Last time on The Ancient Shrine... The 3 teams were surprised when Tyson returned to the game and even more surprised when they found out they had been divided. They then played in an individual immunity challenge which led Tyson to victory, then he gave yet another immunity buff over to Briana. At the shrine meeting Sammy was voted out by her competition. Tonight a huge twist is on the line making the immunity buffs that much more important! This is The Ancient Shrine!

*Theme Song Starts*

20 Kids *Shows The Group Of 20 On the Boat*

4 Teams *Shows The Logos of Each Team*

Tough Challenges *Shows 5 people running through the forest*

Drama *Shows A Girl Crying and covering her face*

1 Host *Shows Carter*

1 Winner *Shows all the contestants one by one*

This is... The Ancient Shrine Colorado!  
*Shows Logo*

*Shows Contestants Meeting Carter at the beach*

Host Carter: well... How was your sleep last night?

Leslie: Rough as always...

*Everyone laughs*

Host Carter: How bout you Tyson? How does it feel to be back in the camp?

Tyson: Well it feels a bit awkward but other then that it's pretty chill

Host Carter: Okay. Well Last night you saw one person go home... But tonight will be a lot different! In a very bad way for you all!

*Everyone looks around nervously*

Host Carter: Because tonight 2 of you will be heading to looser island!

*Everyone looks shocked*

Host Carter: But as always you each have an equal shot of getting immunity... Okay, we are now going have a vote. I'm not telling you what it is for... It could be bad or maybe good... So vote for one other person...

*Shows Everyone Nervously running off to different areas to write down their votes*

Host Carter: Okay... You all cast your votes... Let's reveal them...

*Host Carter Shows The First Name*

Host Carter: Malaina..

*Host Carter Show the Second Name*

Host Carter: Tyson

*Host Carter Shows the Third Name*

Host Carter: Malaina

*Host Carter Shows the fourth Name*

Host Carter: Malaina... That's 3 votes Malaina, one vote Tyson.

*Host Carter Shows The Fifth Name*

Host Carter: Malaina!

*Host Carter Shows Sixth Name*

Host Carter: Malaina!

*Host Carter Shows The Seventh Name*

Host Carter: Leslie

*Host Carter Shows The Eighth name*

Host Carter: Malaina has 6 votes... That's enough! Malaina come up here!

*Malaina Nervously Walks Up*

Host Carter: Malaina... You nervous?

Malaina: Very!

Host Carter: Close your eyes...

*Malaina Closes Her Eyes as Carter Puts the Immunity buff on her head*

Malaina: AHHHHHH! Thank you guys!

*Malaina runs to the group and hugs them*

Tyson *Confessional*: To see Malaina get that buff was really disappointing... I am pretty sure everyone voted for her because they don't like her...

Host Carter: Malaina! You are now safe from the double elimination and will not be going to the Shrine tonight! As always you will be choosing one person that will join you... We will find out that decision later and you can now all go back to camp

*Contestants go Back To Camp*

Tyson: Congratulations Malaina!

Leslie: yes! Congratz!

Nicole: You definately deserve it!

Malaina *Confessional*: Ya! Sure... Suck up now that you know I got power! Everyone has been doing that... Well... Except dreamy Richard

Richard *Confessional*: Everyone is bugging her for that buff... I think my looks are enough to get it...

*Shows The Guys Excluding Richard Talking*

Blaze: Okay... If Richard does not get the immunity buff we have to vote for him...

Tyson: I agree... He is getting a free ride because the girls do not want to vote for him

Logan: I totally am with you guys!

*All The Guys agree*

*Shows Malaina talking to Richard*

Malaina: Everyone has been bugging me for that buff today... It's ridiculas what they would do for power... I am pretty sure I am giving it to you tonight

Richard: Wow! That's a big shock! Thank you!

Malaina: No problem... I'm just getting sick of these people!

*Shows Contestants meeting Carter at the Beach*

Host Carter: Malaina! You were voted by the other contestants... Whether they voted because they didn't like you are because they thought you deserved a reward is unknown... But now you can give karma by giving a immunity buff to one of them in return... Who will you be giving it to?

Malaina: Well... Everyone has asked for it except for one person... So I am giving it to that one person which was Richard

*The guys look disappointed as Richard walks up and hugs Malaina as Malaina gives him his immunity buff

Host Carter: Okay! Richard and Malaina, head back to camp! You are in the final 9. The rest of you come join me at the Ancient Shrine where 2 of you will be leaving!

*Richard and Malaina walk opposite as everyone else. Camera shows Contestants walking into the Ancient Shrine*

Host Carter: Welcome back to the Ancient Shrine everybody! You each have your name written on a piece of paper already. One by one you will vote for the person you want out... I will then add all the names to The Ancient Shrine and the 2 names that comes out will be eliminated... Dustin will vote first

*Dustin Approaches Shrine*

Dustin: I am voting for Tyson because he is a strong competitior...

*Briana walks up and then Leslie*

Leslie: I am voting for Briana because she got a free ride last week and she doesn't deserve it...

Logan: Leslie...

*Nicole walks up and then Lita*

Lita: Tyson...

*Blaze and Carson walk up and then finally Tyson*

Tyson: I am voting Lita because she is one of the strongest girls...

Host Carter: Okay! I will now put all the votes in the back of the Shrine along with the 9 original names..

*Host Carter Puts Votes In Back of Shrine*

Host Carter: Okay... The votes have been cast, the names that come out will be going home. Once the names have been given the decision is final and the loosing people will take that boat over there to the sacred Loosers Island. Here we go.

*Host Carter Clicks a Button Twice and The Shrine makes noise twice. Two pieces of paper come out the front*

Host Carter: Okay let's open this first one up... The eleventh person eliminated from the Ancient Shrine is...

*Everyone looks around nervously*

Host Carter: Carson!

*Everyone looks shocked including Carson*

Carson: Wow! Thats a huge shock!

Host Carter: And the twelveth person is... Leslie!

Leslie: Woa! Oh my god!

*Leslie begins to cry and Carson gives her a hug joined by the rest of the group*

Host Carter: Carson and Leslie... Your competition gave their votes and whether they were towards you or not is unknow... Fate could have just not been on your sides tonight... I believe you were both strong players and you will not be forgotten. Thank you for playing. Carson, Leslie, the Shrine has spoken.

Carson: Thanks guys!

Leslie: yeah! It has been great!

*Carson and Leslie wave from the boat as they leave*

Host Carter: Like always, anyones game tonight... Fate chose Carson and Leslie... The votes may have impacted that but fate was a big part... Either way they are out. Go back to camp and I will see you for tomorrows mission! Good night!

End of Episode 9

Briana Dustin Maliaina Nicole Richard Logan Lita Blaze Tyson

*End Credits Begin*

Carson: To be honest I don't understand why they voted for me if they did... I have not proven anything yet...

Leslie: I learned from this experience to just go on with life no matter how difficult a task may be and to keep a positive attitude no matter what... 


	12. Episode 12

Briana Dustin Maliaina Nicole Richard Logan Lita Blaze Tyson

Host Carter: Last time on The Ancient Shrine. The reamaining 11 were shocked to find out that 2 of them would be leaving that night. Malaina won in a vote that was know as neither good nor bad. The surprise was an immunity buff. That means she had one more to give out, and with no surprise she game it to Richard. At the shrine Leslie and Carson were both eliminated because of Fate and have left the game. Tonight your final 9 will become a final 8 as we play one of the toughest challenges yet. This is The Ancient Shrine!

*Theme Song Starts*

20 Kids *Shows The Group Of 20 On the Boat*

4 Teams *Shows The Logos of Each Team*

Tough Challenges *Shows 5 people running through the forest*

Drama *Shows A Girl Crying and covering her face*

1 Host *Shows Carter*

1 Winner *Shows all the contestants one by one*

This is... The Ancient Shrine Colorado!  
*Shows Logo*

*Shows Contestants Meeting Carter on the Beach*

Host Carter: Well. Last night you were shocked with the decision that two people would be going home... Today will be yet another twist

*Everyone looks nervous*

Host Carter: But we will get to that after the mission... Your mission is simple, you have to balance on a large stick barely big enough to fit your feet on. You will be 30 feet over the water and have to keep your balance if you plan to stay in the game... Last person still standing wins! Any questions?

*Everyone keeps quiet*

Host Carter: Okay then! Get into position!

*Shows Contestants on the poles*

Host Carter: Okay! The competition has officially begun!

*Shows Blaze already stuggling to keep his balance*

Host Carter: The game has just started and Blaze is having a hard time balancing!

*Shows Blaze Starting To Balance*

Host Carter: It looks like Blaze found his balance point!

Blaze: Haha!

*Shows The Screen changing to more people*

Host Carter: You guys have been up there for 2 minutes already! No one wants to fall!

*Shows Someone Falling*

Host Carter: Oh! Logan is out of this game!

Logan: Dang!

Richard: Bye bye Logan!

Malaina: You tell him Richard!

*Shows Malaina Beginning To Struggle*

Malaina: Ohh... Ughhh... Arghhh!

*Malaina Regains Her Balance*

Host Carter: An incredible save by Malaina!

*Malaina starts to struggle again and falls of the poll*

Host Carter: Oh! Malaina is out of the challenge!

Malaina: Awwww

*time Passes by*

Host Carter: 5 Minutes!

*More time passes*

Host Carter: The 7 of you have been up there for 7 minutes!

*Someone Looses their balance and falls*

Host Carter: Blaze is out of the challenge!

*Someone else falls*

Host Carter: You guys are all falling so fast! Nicole is now out!

*The Others are shown standing still*

Host Carter: It has been 13 minutes already!

*Someone else falls*

Host Carter: How come every time I say how long you have been up someone falls? Briana just fell!

*Two more people fall*

Host Carter: And now Lita and Dustin are out! We are down to our final 2! Richard and Tyson!

*Shows both people standing still*

Tyson: If you give me the immunity buff I will fall!

Richard: Deal!

*Shows Tyson jumping off*

Host Carter: Oh! That's it! Richard is the winner!

*Shows Richard and Tyson both walking onto the beach shaking hands*

Richard *Confessional*: Ya right! Like I'm giving him the buff! I owe Malaina for giving me the buff last time...

Host Carter: Okay Richard... None of you are heading back to camp quite yet... Richard... In this bag are 7 more immunity buffs

*Everyone looks shocked*

Host Carter: You will be giving 7 of the 8 people in front of you an immunity buff... The other person will be heading home.

Richard: Wow!

Host Carter: Okay! Start picking!

Richard: Ummm... Malaina

*Malaina grabs a buff*

Richard: Briana

*Briana takes a buff*

Richard: Nicole

*Nicole Takes a Buff*

Richard: Lita

*Lita Grabs a Bugg*

Richard: Tyson!

*Tyson high five Richard and takes a buff*

Richard: Blaze

*Blaze Takes a Buff*

Host Carter: There is only one buff left!

*The remaining two guys look nervous*

Richard: Logan!

Logan: I'm sorry Dustin!

Dustin: It's all right man...

*Logan takes his buff*

Host Carter: Dustin... Richard has chosen and you have not recieved a buff... This means you are heading home. You will take that boat to looser island where you will stay until this competition ends... Dustin, you played a great game but Richard has spoken.

Dustin: Ya thanks alot Richard!

*Richard Smiles*

Richard *Confessional*: I think by picking all the girls first it will get me closer with them and hopefully they will keep me in longer...

Host Carter: Okay! You are the final 8! Congratulations! Head back to camp and meet me here tomorrow for your next immunity challenge! Good night!

*Contestants head back to camp*

End of Episode 12

Briana Maliaina Nicole Richard Logan Lita Blaze Tyson

Dustin: I think I made it quite far in the game and I am really happy... I am really mad at Richard though for eliminating me but I guess he has to keep the ladies happy. Gosh! I hate him! 


	13. Episode 13

Briana Maliaina Nicole Richard Logan Lita Blaze Tyson

Host Carter: Last time on The Ancient Shrine... 9 players remained but that would soon be 8 as the winner of the game would choose who leaves. Richard ended up with the win and with no surprise gave tikis to all the girls leaving 4 guys nervous. It came down to Dustin who was eliminated. Tonight the final 8 will become a final 9... Or will they? This is The Ancient Shrine!

*Theme Song Starts*

20 Kids *Shows The Group Of 20 On the Boat*

4 Teams *Shows The Logos of Each Team*

Tough Challenges *Shows 5 people running through the forest*

Drama *Shows A Girl Crying and covering her face*

1 Host *Shows Carter*

1 Winner *Shows all the contestants one by one*

This is... The Ancient Shrine Colorado!  
*Shows Logo*

*Shows Final 8 Meeting Host Carter at the Beach*

Host Carter: Let me start off by saying that the shrine will no longer be used in this game until the finals

*Everyone cheers*

Host Carter: Our eliminations from now until the final 4 will be winner choosing who gets eliminated. And tonight it's not just one who...

Blaze: Dangit!

Host Carter: It will be 2 whos. The winner of todays mission will recieve and immunity buff and will be giving 5 other people immunity buffs leaving two people without any. Those 2 will be leaving by boat

*Everyone looks nervous*

Host Carter: Todays mission goes like this. You have each been assigned a colour, your colour flags are around on the beach but are tied within a rope. You will have to race to find your flag, then untie the rope. Keep going until you have all 5 of your flags and return here. First person with all 5 of their flags and return here will win immunity and will choose 5 other people to join them. Everyone understand?

*Everyone Nods*

Host Carter: Okay then! Get on your platforms!

*Shows Contestants on Platforms*

Host Carter: For gurenteed top 6! Go!

*Everyone Starts Running*

Host Carter: It looks like Nicole has gotten to her flag first!

*Shows Nicole Quickly Untying her rope*

Host Carter: Nicole might have a slight lead over Tyson!

*Nicole Runs To Her Next Flag shortly followed by Tyson*

Host Carter: Nicole definately has the lead so far!

Malaina: Come on girls, and Richard!

*Malaina runs to her second flag while Nicole runs to her third, shortly followed by Tyson*

Host Carter: It looks like it's going to be a race between Nicole and Tyson

*Nicole and Tyson finish at the same time but Tyson takes a quick lead while running to his fourth flag, but he drops a flag giving Nicole a big lead*

Host Carter: Oh! Tyson just dropped a flag opening a chance for Nicole to get back in front!

*Shows Nicole Quickly Untying Her Knot as Tyson comes in for his fourth Nicole runs for her fifth*

Host Carter: Tyson is going to have to speed up if he is going to win!

*Shows Tyson running to his fifth*

Tyson: It's tight!

Nicole: I know! It's like stuck!

Host Carter: Oh ya! The fifth knot it the hardest of all!

*Shows Nicole and Tyson both working on the fifth knot as one of them finishes and runs to the finish line*

Host Carter: Nicole wins immunity!

*All the girls and Richard come in the congratulate her as the guys look disappointed*

Host Carter: Okay Nicole! Take this bag and put one of these buffs on!

*Nicole takes bag and puts her buff on*

Host Carter: You will now choose 5 of these 7 who will join you in the top 6!

Nicole: Wow this is hard...

Host Carter: Nicole... Tell me the first person who will be safe...

Nicole: I have to choose Briana

Briana: Yes! Thank you!

*Nicole and Briana hug as Briana puts her buff on*

Host Carter: Now... Here is a little twist. Briana will now choose who will be safe next!

*Everyone looks shocked*

Briana: Wow! That's crazy! Ummm... I think I will choose... Malaina!

Briana *Confessional*: As much as I wanted to choose Richard I couldn't... I can't take any chances that he might randomly switch over to the guys alliance... Even though someone as dreamy as him would never do that...

*All The Guys Excluding Richard Looks Nervous as Malaina takes a buff*

Host Carter: Malaina.... Who will be the fourth person in the final 6?

Malaina: I'm sorry but I am going to have to choose... Lita!

Lita: Yay! Thank you so much!

*Lita hugs Malaina and Puts On Here Buff*

Host Carter: 4 guys remain... 2 of them will join you 4 ladies and 2 will be heading home... Lita... Who will be joining you?

*Shows Logan Begging*

Logan *Confessional*: Me and Lita were on the same team since like final 16... I know she doesn't want to go home so it was worth a shot...

Lita: I'm sorry but Richard!

*Logan looks ashamed and looks away, the guys groan as Richard grabs a buff*

Logan: Wow... I can't believe this right now...

Host Carter: Okay Richard... You have a big decision to make... You will choose one guy to be safe and two that will go home... Who will you choose?

Richard: Well the smartest move would be for... Tyson

*All The Girls Looked Shocked*

Richard: And Blaze to go home

*They all breath a sigh of relief*

Tyson: Big mistake Richard!

Host Carter: Tyson, this is your second time being eliminated... Blaze this is your first, and your last...

Blaze: Man! Logan you better win this! No one else deserves it!

Host Carter: Blaze and Tyson... Your competition has spoke! Take the boat to looser island where you will find the 12 that were eliminated before you...

*Blaze and Tyson don't even look back as they leave Coloardo*

Host Carter: Well... They did not see that coming

Richard: Ohh I'm sure they did!

Host Carter: Head back to camp!

Logan *Confessional*: I am so dead now... 5 against 1... I definately need to win to survive...

End of Episode 13

Briana Maliaina Nicole Richard Logan Lita

Blaze: That was tough... But I had a good run. I may not have been the strongest but that was an awesome game!

Tyson: I hate Richard! He is a looser! Seriously! I think he is becoming one of the girls... Logan for the win! 


	14. Episode 14

Briana Maliaina Nicole Richard Logan Lita

Host Carter: Last time on The ancient Shrine. The final 8 were in shock with yet another double elimination. Nicole won the mission and chose Briana to join her. Briana then chose the next and so on. At the end it was Blaze and Tyson for a second time who got the boot. Tonight another double elimination is up for grabs all leading to the final 4 who will make our finale worth living! This is The Ancient Shrine!

*Theme Song Starts*

20 Kids *Shows The Group Of 20 On the Boat*

4 Teams *Shows The Logos of Each Team*

Tough Challenges *Shows 5 people running through the forest*

Drama *Shows A Girl Crying and covering her face*

1 Host *Shows Carter*

1 Winner *Shows all the contestants one by one*

This is... The Ancient Shrine Colorado!  
*Shows Logo*

*Shows Contestants Meeting Carter*

Host Carter: Well final 6! Today is your final elimination!

*Everyone Cheers and Claps*

Host Carter: Unfourtanately it is another double elimination. Here's how it will work. In front of you are 6 electronic game boards. There are 2 buttons in every row and there are 5 rows. One button is green and one is blue. Everytime I say step you will step on one colour. If it lights up you will stay on the new row. If it does not then you will be moving back to the last spot you were at. We will keep going until 4 people complete the game. The other 2 will be heading to looser island and loose any chance at getting 100,000 dollars! Everyone pick a row!

*Shows Contestants in Front of Rows*

Host Carter: Okay! Step on the first colour you think is right...

*Shows Briana, Logan, Lita, and Nicole picking Green while the other two pick blue. The blue ones light up*

Host Carter: Briana Logan Lita and Nicole... Move back. Richard and Malaina move forward!

*They all move*

Briana - Row 0 Maliaina - Row 1 Nicole - Row 0 Richard - Row 1 Logan - Row 0 Lita - Row 0

Host Carter: Okay go ahead and pick your next row!

*Everyone Excpet Malaina picks blue. Every blue lights up*

Host Carter: Everyone except Malaina move up a row!

Briana - Row 1 Maliaina - Row 1 Nicole - Row 1 Richard - Row 2 Logan - Row 1 Lita - Row 1

*Shows Richard thinking as he picks green and everyone else picks blue. Everyones lights up*

Briana - Row 2 Maliaina - Row 2 Nicole - Row 2 Richard - Row 3 Logan - Row 2 Lita - Row 2

Host Carter: Everyone moves forward! Pick your next colour!

*Briana, Malaina, Nicole and Lita pick green while Richard and Logan pick Blue. Everyone except Logan moves up*

Briana - Row 3 Maliaina - Row 3 Nicole - Row 3 Richard - Row 4 Logan - Row 2 Lita - Row 3

Host Carter: Logan falling behind as Richard is already on his final row!

*Everyone guesses wrong except Logan who picks Green*

Briana - Row 3 Maliaina - Row 3 Nicole - Row 3 Richard - Row 4 Logan - Row 3 Lita - Row 3

*Shows Everyone stepping and Richards, Logan, Lita, and Briana's light up*

Host Carter: Richard is no part of the final 4!

Richard: Yes!

Briana - Row 4 Maliaina - Row 3 Nicole - Row 3 Logan - Row 4 Lita - Row 4

Host Carter: From the looks of it it looks like Nicole and Malaina might be heading home!

*Shows Nicole, Malaina, and Logans lighting up*

Host Carter: Logan moves onto the final 4! Everyone else has one last to pick and by the looks of it they all know what to pick!

Briana - Row 4 Maliaina - Row 4 Nicole - Row 4 Lita - Row 4

*Shows Malaina and Nicole stepping on the wrong one as everyone else move forward*

Host Carter: Malaina and Nicole are now out of this game! You both lasted a long time... Thanks for playing

*They both cry and they all go into group hug mode*

Host Carter: Malaina and Nicole... You played a great game but... The Missions spoke and proved to difficult for you

*Malaina and Nicole walk towards the boat while the final 4 looks proud*

Host Carter: Logan, Briana, Richard, and Lita! Your fate no longer lies in your hands! You've gone as far as you can possibly go and the winner will be chosen tomorrow in the final final shrine meeting! I will see you all then! Good job!

*Final 4 Walk Back To Camp proudly*

Lita: Can you believe we are the final 4?

Briana: It's amazing!

Richard: I know!

Logan: Well I don't fit in with you guys at all... Because you were all in an alliance...

Briana *Confessional*: Logan sucks! He ruins the mood all the time! It's celebration time and all he can do it complain! I hope he doesn't win!

Lita: Lighten up a bit will ya?

Logan: Ya! After you betrayed me Lita!

Lita: How did I betray you!

Logan: We were sticking together because we were on the same team and you go off and go with the girls!

Richard: I'm not a girl!

Logan: Might as well consider you one

Richard *Confessional*: That hurt big time but Logan has a point...

Logan: All I'm saying is that you betrayed me and I disrespect you for that!

Lita *Confessional*: What is his problem? We didn't even have an alliance! He just assumed that since we were on the team we had an alliance? Man... Logan is getting on my last nerve...

Logan *Confessional*: I know it's our last game and all but I just want to stir up trouble... My fate no longer lies in these guys hands anyways... I wonder how the winner will be decided... This is going to be awesome!

End of Episode 14

Briana Richard Logan Lita

Nicole: I am so stupid to have picked the wrong colour! But the final 4 do deserve to be there... Well except Logan. But whatever

Malaina: All bets go to Richard for the win! I really hope that's how it turns out! He is a total hotty and I am going to date him when this game is over! 


End file.
